Where My Demons Hide
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: She inherited all the power of the Evil Queen when she signed the Storybook. She did it to save Wonderland and stop Courtly. And now that she has her full powers, it's time for the Rebel Queen to have a little fun... but at what cost? Set after Way to Wonderland. Raven/Dexter. A/N: Written 2015. Found 2018.- Licia
1. Chapter 1

**Where My Demons Hide**

 **Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **Summary:** **She inherited all the power of the Evil Queen when she signed the Storybook. She did it to save Wonderland and stop Courtly. And now that she has her full powers, it's time for the Rebel Queen to have a little fun... but at what cost? Set after Way to Wonderland. Raven/Dexter.**

 **A/N: Written 2015. Found 2018.- Licia**

 _A Month and a Half Later_

The power surged through her body; it sparked, making her fingertips tingle. She'd done it, signed her page in the Storybook, inherited her full powers, and stopped Courtly, breaking the curse her mother had cast on Wonderland and restoring the balance between the worlds.

In the time since they'd returned, she was trying to get used to having her full powers. Not to mention getting used to the adoration of the students who had learned of her sacrifice in Wonderland... she sighed. Sacrifice, right. If only everyone understood like her friends.

It was harder than it looked. Little things would blow up in her face- she could do small spells for good, but anything bigger and they'd literally blow up in her face. Not to mention the constant voice in her head that whispered sinister nothings in her hear. Her confidence had bounced back and forth, her popularity had risen, not that that mattered, but the one constant had been Dexter and her friends, through it all.

She sighed, studying herself in the mirror.

A moment passed, before she tugged her hair into a high ponytail; she'd added streaks of teal to her hair not long after returning from Wonderland, deciding she needed a change. Her bangs fell into her eyes and she brushed them to the side, before letting her gaze move to her dress. She made a face, before making her way to her closet and rummaging through it. Eventually, she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a purple top that clung to her body. Quickly changing, she slipped into a pair of heels and turned to the mirror.

Much better.

She met her reflection's gaze, and for the briefest of moments, she could have sworn her eyes darkened, before it faded. Shaking her head, she grabbed her book bag and her guitar case, making for the door.

* * *

Dexter looked up, in time to see Raven slip into the castleteria. "Raven! Over here!"

She nodded, making her way towards the table where her boyfriend and friends sat. Without a word, she set her book bag and guitar case down, before slipping off to get something to eat. She returned moments later, taking the spot Dexter had saved for her. "Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek, blushing as her friends giggled in response.

Her and Dexter's growing relationship had blossomed since her return from Wonderland. The confidence she'd gained had made her bolder than normal, and she and the second-born Charming prince had made it official not long after her return. To Raven's surprise, there hadn't been any of the scorn or bickering or anger like there'd been when Ashlynn and Hunter had announced their own relationship. If anything, they'd received congratulations and excitement from the other students at the school.

Clearly, being the Savior of Wonderland had its perks when you were fifteen and still in high school.

"You... you look nice." She blushed at Dexter's compliment, reaching out and gently squeezing his hand before biting into her sandwich. Apple and Briar chattered about the next shopping trip they were planning, and Hunter and Ashlynn were engaged in a conversation only they were interested in... Cedar and Cerise were in mild argument about something that Raven could honestly care less about, and so she turned to her boyfriend. He met her gaze, grinning. "So... I was wondering..."

She took a sip of her coffee, waiting eagerly. "About what, Dex?"

He swallowed, nervous. "Well, I... I was wondering..."

She scooted closer to him, until their hips were brushing. "Yeah?" She waited, propping elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands as she stared at her boyfriend.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

She grinned, the special, lopsided smirk that was only reserved for her closest friends, and reached out, taking his hand. "I'd love to."

Their friends groaned in mock annoyance as the couple shared a soft kiss, before Raven's alarm on her phone began to go off. She sprang to her feet. "Oh, shoot! I completely forgot that I've got rehearsal with Professor Piper!" She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing her guitar case and the apple off her tray. Raven had started private guitar lessons with Professor Piper the year before; the man had informed her that she had a fair amount of talent, and if she worked hard at it, she could very well look at a career in muse-ic if she so chose. They were her favorite part of the week, and if she missed one...

"I've got to go." She leaned down, catching Dexter's mouth in a firm kiss. "I love you, Dex. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her chastely, before letting her pull away. "I'll see you all later." And then, with a bite of her apple, she sprinted off out of the castleteria, towards the Muse-ic room.

Dexter watched her go until she disappeared from view, before turning back to the others, blushing. He and Raven had just started telling each other that they loved each other- well, she'd started tell him- a couple months before Wonderland was saved. He hadn't exactly gotten up the courage to tell her yet, fearing she'd reject him.

"Why haven't you told Raven that you love her, Dexter?" Ashlynn asked as he picked up his soda and took a sip. The prince swallowed his sip. "It's obvious that you love her, and she's told you-"

"I just... I haven't gathered up the courage, Ash." He whispered, meeting the future Cinderella's gaze. She reached out, laying a hand atop his.

"Maybe you should. Otherwise she might get the wrong idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N: Written 2015. Found 2018.- Licia**

She returned to the dorm that day with sore fingers and a crick in her neck, but it was worth it. As she set her guitar case on the bed with her book bag and took a seat to remove her heels, she felt her Mirrorphone vibrate in her pocket, and quickly moved to remove it. A tiny smile tugged at her lips as she realized it was a message from Dexter.

 _Up for a movie later, about seven? I was thinking maybe spending the night in with popcorn instead of going to the movies tomorrow. Of course, we can always go to the movies tomorrow too, if you want._

She grinned. A movie night in sounded perfect to her ears. Quickly, she shot back,

 _That sounds awesome. And we don't necessarily have to go to the movies tomorrow night. We can just stay in. I'll see you at seven._

Once done, she set the phone down and slipped out of her heels before rushing to the bathroom to wash the makeup off her face. As she lifted her head from the water, she caught her reflection in the mirror-

 _You pathetic, simpering little fool of a girl! Can't you understand that he only wants you for your powers?_

She shook her head, trying to silence the voice in her head. The voice was wrong; she loved Dexter and he loved her. Sure, he hadn't said it to her, but she knew he did. He showed her every day. Dexter was more a prince than his brother was, but that was Raven's opinion.

A moment passed, as her eyes appeared to flash a deep purple before fading, and she once more shook her head before grabbing a hand towel and drying her skin. Once done, she set the towel down and left the bathroom, unaware that her reflection had leaned forward to watch her go.

* * *

She made her way through the school, heading to the boys' dorms. So she was an hour early, big deal. It was a Friday afternoon, meaning the students of Ever After High could do whatever they wished, without having to worry about thronework- if they finished it. And for Raven, who always had her assignments done early, that meant movies with her boyfriend.

She knocked firmly on the door, stepping back to wait. A moment passed before the door opened and Dexter appeared, a grin tugging at his lips. "Hey, you're-"

"I know I'm early, but I figured," She shrugged, letting the statement fall. He chuckled softly, leaning against the doorway before pushing the door further open and letting her in.

"Hunter's with Ashlynn, so we have the dorm to ourselves." He replied, shutting the door as she made her way to the bed and climbed onto it, tucking her legs beneath her. She nodded, suddenly nervous, though she had no idea why. Again, the voice in her head spoke up, cutting into her thoughts.

 _Now that you're here, kill him! Go on!_

She shook her head, shaking the thought away, feeling her heart jump at such a... terrifying thought. She forced a smile as he made his way towards her, before taking a seat next to her. "So... what do you want to watch?"

She furrowed a brow, not really having given it much thought. Or any thought, really. "I don't know." She blushed; Fairy Godmother, she was being foolish! They'd been together, what? Three? Four? Maybe five? months now? They did the majority of things normal couples did, including sleep together. Raven often stayed over on nights when Hunter was with Ashlynn, and the two would study or watch movies or read, and then she'd crawl into bed beside him and snuggle close, head on his chest as the beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.

A blush crept onto her cheeks as she felt her thoughts turn to the _other_ type of sleep-

"You okay, Rae?"

She met his gaze, nodding quickly. "Yeah, just... thought of something... embarrassing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Her teeth slid out to nibble her bottom lip. "Have you ever... thought of... sleeping together?"

He shrugged. "We sleep together all the time-" The sound her clearing her throat cut him off, and his eyes widened. "Oh! That type! Um... well... yeah, on occasion. But... but only when you're ready."

She nodded, a wave of relief flooding her. And then she leaned over and kissed him firmly on the mouth. His eyes widened in shock, but he soon melted into the kiss, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close. She slid her arms around his neck as he cradled her head in his other hand. A moment passed, before her eyes burst open, the once shining amethyst orbs darkened briefly, before she pulled away, meeting his gaze. "Actually, let's skip the movie."

She then proceeded to push him back onto the bed, climbing up to straddle his waist as she captured his lips again. The kiss deepened; she slid her hands down his chest, working on the buttons of his shirt, managing to push it off his shoulders before he reached up, grabbing her wrists and breaking the kiss. He pulled away, meeting her gaze. She pouted, and he reached up, cradling her face in his hand.

"Not yet, Rae."

"But-"

"Are _you_ ready?"

A tiny part of her screamed that she was, that she wanted this, she wanted to become one with him, to take that leap with him. But the rest of her screamed that she wasn't ready, that she wouldn't be ready for a while, that she should wait, until the time was right, until they were both sure this was what they wanted.

Her teeth slid out to worry her bottom lip, and after a moment, she shook her head. Her fingers began to tingle, and she took a deep breath, trying to ignore the tingling as it grew. She needed air; needed to get away and gather her thoughts, to try to ignore the voice in the back of her head.

"When _you're_ ready, Rae, then we'll go through with it." He kissed her firmly on the mouth, and she got up, heading for the door. "Rae?"

"I'm fine. Just going for a walk."

And without a glance back, she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N: Written 2015. Found 2018.- Licia**

She could feel the tingling in her fingers getting worse as she made her way to the dragon stables. By the time she made it to Nevermore's stall, the tingling had grown, working its way up her arms. She let Nevermore out of her stall, watching as the dragon morphed into a size that would allow Raven to ride her. Taking a deep breath, she went to the dragon and caressed her snout. "Something feels wrong, girl. I... I can't describe it..."

She quickly glanced behind her before taking Nevermore's reigns and leading her out of the stables. Once outside, she climbed onto the dragon's back, taking the reigns in her hands and gently squeezing the dragon's sides. In a flash of wings, they were soaring over Ever After High, over the Enchanted Forest, over Bookend. The wind whipped her face, blowing her ponytail back. She could feel the tingling sensation growing, and she did her best to ignore it.

As they flew over Ever After High, she let her mind wander back to Wonderland, to the moment she signed her page...

 _It had felt like being in the middle of a raging fire without getting burned, engulfing and surrounding her, blocking off all sound as the strength of the magic lifted her off the ground. She'd tried to scream, but she couldn't find her voice-_

 _It was like someone had switched off the sound, leaving only deafening silence._

 _And then the laughter had broken through the silence, laughter she recognized, but at that moment couldn't place the owner's name. She'd felt her eyes start to change, as the natural amethyst turned to a deep magenta, as though she could feel the very molecules of her DNA shifting and changing._

 _She'd opened her eyes-_

She tugged on Nevermore's reigns, forcing the dragon to stop mid-flight. A soft gasp escaped her throat as she realized what had happened.

"Someone else. I was looking through the eyes of... of someone else. Someone who... who wasn't _me_..."

* * *

After her flight with Nevermore, she returned the dragon to the stables and rushed back to her dorm, bursting through the door, ignoring Apple's worried questions as she made for their shared bathroom. She stumbled towards the sink, grabbing onto the edges of the porcelain and forcing herself to take a deep breath. She barely heard Apple's worried voice in the doorway.

"Raven? Are... are you okay?"

Gulping in air, she lifted her gaze to the mirror, surprised to see the magenta aura of her magic slowly snaking its way up her arms, across her shoulders like a jacket. "... fine, Apple. Please go away."

The blonde stepped into the bathroom, reaching out for her. "Raven-"

The young witch turned to her; she could feel the tingling get worse, and roughly shoved her roommate out of the room. _"Get out!"_

The door slammed and locked behind her, and she turned back to the mirror, now horrified to see the color of her eyes changing, darkening. In the mirror, her reflection chuckled.

* * *

Apple watched the bathroom door, too stunned to think. She'd never seen Raven so... so upset before.

And the last time she'd seen that familiar magenta aura, had been back in Wonderland-

 _"Raven! Raven, open up! Please!"_

* * *

The pounding on the door didn't phase her; she ignored it. From her perch on the floor by the shower, she stared blankly at her hands, watching the magic grow. If she were honest with herself, she'd admit that from the moment she'd inherited her full powers, she'd felt... different. Like she were changing, becoming someone else.

Apple had told her that day in Wonderland to choose who she wanted to be.

But could she really do that with this... this dark magic coursing in her veins? Slowly, she climbed to her feet, leaning against the sink as she met her reflections gaze. She bit her lip, but her reflection didn't mirror her. Instead, a slow smile spread across its face.

"Poor little thing. Fighting so hard to resist your mother's full powers. Don't you know when you signed the book, you signed away your control? Don't look so shocked. It's true. You can't win. You are no longer in control."

 _What do you mean? Of course I'm-_

She let out a cry as the surging magic grew; Apple's frantic pounding and cries got worse. She crumpled to her knees, grabbing onto the sink to steady herself. She could feel something snaking its way through her mind, as though she had no control of her own thoughts anymore, as though her very way of thinking were changing. As she pulled herself back up, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and gasped, shaking her head.

Her skin was paler than normal, though it glowed beneath the magenta aura of her mother's magic. Her eyes had darkened to the same shade of magenta as the aura, and they were filled with something Raven couldn't recognize, though the voice in her head suddenly became very familiar.

 _"You are no longer in control. It's time for you to accept it; you are every bit me."_

Her reflection changed, showing her mother for the briefest of moments, and she screamed, lifting her hands; a blast of magic shattered the mirror. It exploded, shards raining down over her. On instinct, she covered her head, turning from the destruction-

And then, suddenly, everything stopped.

She looked up, slowly lowering her arms, as she took in the shards that floated around her. It was as though she were caught in a whirlwind, in that moment when time seemed to slow before the storm took control. The calm before the storm.

Unable to stop her curiosity, she reached out a shaky hand, fingertip brushing against a single shard of glass. The contact caused the shards the swirl, and Raven watched as every piece of the broken mirror returned to its place, until it was whole again, and she was once again, staring at herself. the aura had vanished, but she could still feel the tingling-

Her eyes narrowed, and she grinned, meeting her reflection's gaze. "I have no need to choose anymore." She reached up, brushing her bangs out of her face. "I'm exactly who I want to be." A spark of magenta magic appeared between her fingers, and she grinned at her reflection. "And I want to have a little fun."

She pushed herself away from the sink, lazily making her way to the bathroom door. "Starting with Dexter."

Then, without another word, she turned, unlocking the door and throwing it open, only to cause Apple to topple at her feet. She sneered, stepping over her roommate and going to her desk, grabbing her book bag. "Raven?"

She stopped in the doorway, but didn't turn around. "I'm going to Dex's for the night." Apple watched her go, concerned.

* * *

She pounded on the glass, trying with all her might to break it, but it wouldn't budge.

 _"No! Don't! You can't leave me in here! You can't do this! Come back!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

 **A/N: Written 2015. Found 2018.- Licia**

A firm knock sounded on his door, and after a moment, Dexter pulled it open, revealing Raven.

"Hey Dex."

"Rae... hey. Wh... what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I did a lot of thinking."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the door frame. "Oh?"

She nodded, stepping closer. "And..." She bit her lip, her gaze going to his lips. "I've decided something."

"What have you decided?"

She grabbed her front of his shirt, pulling him closer. "I want to be with you, in that way." She then brushed her lips against his, feeling his arms slide around her waist and pull her closer as the kiss deepened.

* * *

 _"No! Dexter! Don't trust her- me- Agh! Dex, don't!"_

She slammed her fist against the glass of the mirror that sat on his desk, watching as-

Tears began to gather in her eyes and after a moment, she turned away. She wrapped her arms around herself; at least she could take comfort in one thing, even as her doppelganger took control of her life.

She may have been stuck in the Mirror Realm, but at least her mother was nowhere around.

"Well, if it isn't my precious daughter."

Too late.

Slowly, she lifted her head.

 _"Mom."_

Her whisper was soft, yet resonated within the realm. Audrina Queen stepped out of the shadows, her violet gaze going to her only child. It had been so long since she'd seen her daughter; Raven's visits had been too few and far between in the last year, and she was beginning to wonder if her beloved daughter had turned from the path she'd tried so hard to set her on.

"You're supposed to be-"

"I am, my little blackbird. The Mirror Realm _is_ a prison." Her gaze flicked to the image within the mirror, the image Raven refused to see. "And I see your... true self has taken control."

Raven furrowed a brow. "What are you talking about?"

* * *

They landed on the bed; thank Fairy Godmother Hunter and Ashlynn had gone out for the night. A soft groan escaped his throat as he felt her lips work on the sensitive skin of his neck. There would be a bruise in the morning, not that he would care. It was about time everyone knew that he and Raven were an item- the school knew, but there were still those who stubbornly refused to believe that the younger Charming prince would _really_ fall for and be in a committed relationship with the leader of the Rebels. Maybe it was time for them to see the truth.

A moment passed, before he pushed her away, and she looked up from where she sat straddling his hips. "Dex? What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's just..." He sighed, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure? I mean, this is a _big_ step. It's _huge_ , actually. Are you really sure you want to do this? Because this afternoon, you were hesitant."

She laid a finger against his lips. "Shh. I told you, I did a lot of thinking today when I went out on my walk. I don't want to wait until I'm ready. I'm ready now."

And then without another word, she captured his lips in a deepening kiss.

* * *

"Oh Raven, my darling. Don't you understand that your reflection- and your magic, really- is a reflection of your true self? Of what you _really_ want in life." Audrina smirked, watching the emotions flit across her daughter's face.

"I... I don't understand..."

"Ever since you started dating that... _pathetic_ excuse for a Charming, you've wanted to sleep with him. Don't deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

Raven kept her mouth shut, blushing. She'd never been able to go to her mother and discuss 'women's things'; she'd ended up going to Gerda, the family's head servant instead- when she started her cycle, when she'd had questions about puberty and relationships. So to hear such a blanket statement come from her mother's lips... it more than embarrassed her; it near humiliated her, because if she were honest with herself- really, truly honest- what her mother said was true.

She'd loved Dexter from the time they were mere children and had first met at Spellementary school, when he'd come up to her and asked her to play, unafraid, unlike all the other children. She'd loved him perhaps even before that, when she'd first heard his name but had never met him. As Gerda would say, their love was written in the stars.

As she and Dexter had gotten closer and closer, her feelings for him had grown, and she'd highly entertained the possibility of sleeping together. They'd been together a year, almost- having gotten together the year before, only making it official to the rest of the school after she and the girls had returned from Wonderland. All their awkward glances and stammered conversations had slowly blossomed into love, creating a strong relationship, and perhaps it was because they had met as children-

"You clearly don't understand the true meaning behind a mirror, do you?" She kept silent. "The real purpose of a mirror was essentially to capture the essence of someone."

"But-"

"It was a way to keep the most secret parts of a person hidden; to hide the fears and doubts a person faced, thereby presenting a better face to the world, while hiding their true desires, their true self away." Her gaze flitted to the reflection on the other side of the mirror. "And your true self... well..."

Slowly, Raven turned to glance over her shoulder. The sight before her made her heart drop; it may have been her body, but it wasn't _her_. It was, essentially, a stranger.

"And for a witch... a witch's doppelganger is a powerful thing. Once she gains her full powers, it means that she can do whatever she wishes, but it also gives her doppelganger a possibility to escape the mirror. You may have signed your page, my child, but you are no longer in control. Your magic is."

"So... so what is... _she_?" The word tasted sour on her tongue.

Audrina smiled, silently enjoying the pain in her daughter's eyes. "She is a result of your magic. By claiming your powers, you claim your destiny and therefore, release your inhibitions and deepest desires."

Raven shook her head. "No... _no_..." She rushed to the mirror, slamming her fists against it. _"Dexter! Dexter, no! Don't! Please!"_

But the only one that heard her was herself- her doppelganger- and she turned, catching Raven's gaze in the mirror and winking, a slow smirk spreading over her lips.


End file.
